starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rango militar
thumb|262x262px|Thrawn era Gran Almirante de la Armada Imperial, por lo que su insignia de rango era la de Gran Almirante. El rango militar de un individuo era su ubicación dentro de una jerarquía militar. Las fuerzas militares de la República Galáctica, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el Imperio Galáctico, la Alianza para Restaurar la República, la Nueva República, la Primera Orden y la Resistencia utilizaron rangos militares en su jerarquía. República Galáctica Guerras Clon Las fuerzas armadas de la República Galáctica fueron el Gran Ejército de la República durante las Guerras Clon, que consistieron en millones de soldados clon, soldados genéticamente idénticos criados para servir a la República. Los soldados clon dentro del Gran Ejército de la República tenían los rangos de Comandante Mariscal Clon, un rango más alto del rango de Comandante clon,El Discípulo Oscuro Comandante Clon, Capitán Clon y Teniente. Individuos no clonados como Jedi al servicio del Ejército y la Armada de la República Galáctica tenían el rango de Capitán, Comandante, como Ahsoka Tano, Coronel, como Meebur Gascon, General, como el Maestro Jedi Pong Krell, y Almirante, como Wullf Yularen. Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Las fuerzas armadas de la Confederación estaba formado por el Ejército Droide Separatista y la Armada Separatista liderados por el Conde Dooku, el Consejo Separatista y Grievous. El Ejército Separatista estaba compuesto casi por completo de droides que consistían en soldados droides de la Tecno Unión, el Gremio de Comercio y la Federación de Comercio.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] Los rangos militares usados para los seres biológicos en el Ejército Droide Separatista eran las filas del Capitán,Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant Comandante,''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película Coronel,Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa y el General reclamado por Grievous.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] La Armada Separatista usó los rangos militares de Capitán, Comandante y Almirante. Imperio Galáctico El cuerpo de oficiales de la Armada Imperial tenía varios rangos. De menor a mayor, fueron: Alférez,Thrawn Teniente Menor,Los Lores Sith Teniente Mayor, Capitán, Teniente Comandante, Comandante, Comodoro, Contraalmirante, Vicealmirante, Almirante, Almirante de Flota y Gran Almirante.Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida Los oficiales comisionados fueron entrenados en la Real Academia Imperial en Coruscant y otras Academias Imperiales similares. Algunas filas conocidas en el Ejército Imperial incluyeron al Teniente[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], al Mayor, al General[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]], y al Gran General.Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II Primera Orden La Armada y el Ejército de la Primera Orden tenían un sistema de clasificación en el que se usaba la insignia en la manga izquierda del uniforme como su predecesor, el Imperio Galáctico. Los líderes de escuadrón y los sargentos vestían uniformes negros, los tenientes y los capitanes vestían de gris claro, y los comandantes y los coroneles usaban trullo, mientras que los oficiales generales vestían uniformes de color gris carbón.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual Resistencia Los oficiales de la Resistencia llevaban distintivos de rango en el pecho izquierdo para distinguir sus filas. El Ejército de la Resistencia se distinguió por distintivos rojos y se componía de seis rangos diferentes: el Teniente, el Capitán, el Mayor, el Comandante, el Coronel, y lo más importante, el rango General, sostenido por Leia Organa. La Armada de la Resistencia tenía el mismo sistema de clasificación que el ejército de la Resistencia, con insignias de color azul en lugar de rojo. el rango General fue reemplazado por el rango Almirante, que estaba en poder de Gial Ackbar, y la adición del rango de Teniente Comandante, en manos de Nien Nunb.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida}} Fuentes *Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' * * * * * * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Rangos militares